More than Just Surviving
by Ecro Xineoph
Summary: A collection of Lexark one-shots. Some slice of life stuff. Some fluff. Lots of me trying to do justice to these two ladies as I figure out how to write them.
1. Chapter 1

Elyza will forever claim that the first time they kissed was an accident.

Alicia had taken a blow to the head as they escaped the most recent horde of walkers. Once they had found a safe enough looking place to hold up, Elyza had insisted on checking the brunette.

"Alright, let's take a look at you," Elyza said, taking Alicia's arm and gently pulling the younger girl toward her.

"I'm fine," Alicia protested, trying to free her arm from Elyza's firm grip.

"You're fine when I say you're fine," Elyza affirmed. "Now look at me." She slipped her hand behind Alicia's head, angling the brunette's head down just a little so that their eyes met.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Alicia said in a voice much softer than she had intended.

"I know enough."

 _"Enough?"_

"My mom was a doctor, ok?" Elyza finally said. "Now stop moving." She pulled Alicia's face closer to her own. Close enough to inspect her pupils. Close enough to feel the brunette's breath. She nodded ever so slightly.

"Told you I'm fine," Alicia breathed.

Elyza smirked. "/That/ was never in question," she chuckled. Alicia rolled her eyes. "I can't check your pupils when you're rolling your eyes, Princess." The nickname earned her a death glare. Still she held Alicia's head. Still she held her gaze. "I think you're ok. No sign of a concussion."

"Thanks, doc," Alicia teased, making no attempt at moving away. Her eyes darted down to Elyza's lips for a fraction of a second.

The glance did not go unnoticed by the blonde. In fact, she mirrored the action. Only her eyes stayed locked on the younger girls full lips. And before she could stop herself, she was leaning in and using her hand to guide Alicia forward so that those beautiful full lips met her own.

The kiss was slow, hesitant, testing. After several seconds that had felt like an eternity, Elyza pulled back just enough for their lips to part, but still close enough for their foreheads to remain together. Half of her expected Alicia to pull away. But the other half knew she wouldn't. Somehow, this felt right. More than any other crush or any other girlfriend she'd ever had. And so she wasn't actually surprised at all when Alicia brought her lips forward again to renew the kiss.

It lasted another several seconds before Alicia pulled back. "I'm sorry. I'm," she took a breath, "I'm not ready to be with anyone."

Elyza nodded her understanding and Alicia could see the hurt that the blonde tried to keep from her eyes. "Not yet," She tacked on.


	2. Chapter 2

Day number who-the-fuck-even-knows of the zombie apocalypse. And of those days, Alicia Clark had spent all but the first week or so with the wonderful woman named Elyza Lex. It was almost unreal how quickly the initial mistrust had faded. And even more unreal how the blossoming friendship had morphed almost instantaneously into romantic attraction on both their parts.

Given Elyza's endless and not-at-all subtle flirting, the romantic attraction rapidly evolved to a romantic relationship. Looking back now, Alicia was still amazed that she really had no idea this part of herself existed earlier. She never really had any female friends, so maybe that was part of the reason, but how she felt about Elyza now, she wondered how she ever considered herself straight.

She was so drawn to the blonde Aussie. It was beyond just physical attraction – although that was no small part of it. Alicia found herself wanting to be with Elyza as much as physically possible. Each night, she would cuddle up next to the older woman. They would share kisses, and, more often than not, sex. And the sex was great! But so was the kissing and the cuddling and the hand-holding and pretty much anything that allowed her to be close to Elyza.

And that's how this night began, too. The couple had set up camp for the night in an abandoned bookstore. Both women had set to work barricading the doors and windows before relaxing and exploring their surroundings. They walked, hand in hand, up and down the deserted aisles, Alicia stopping every now and then to pull a book off the shelf. Elyza's eyes darted from spine to spine of several books, never lingering long, and anytime Alicia pulled a book off the shelf, Elyza suddenly found something in the opposite direction infinitely interesting. It wasn't long before Alicia noticed her girlfriend's odd behavior.

"You haven't made a snide remark or tried to grab my ass since we got here," she began, her tone light at first, but becoming more serious as she continued, "what's wrong?"

Elyza shrugged. "Nothing."

"Lyza," Alicia said in scolding voice.

"Nothing, ok?" Elyza reaffirmed. "It's just – nothing."

Alicia shoved the book she'd been holding back onto the shelf. With her second hand now free, she turned to face the blonde and took her free hand into her own so that both their hands were joined. "Hey," she began, tilting her chin down to look directly in Elyza's eyes. "where's my bad-ass walker-killer gone?"

Elyza snorted looked away.

Alicia huffed out an exasperated sigh in true teenager form and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she pulled her hands free. "Be moody. Whatever." She turned and started to walk down the aisle.

"I'm not being moody," Elyza barked after the brunette once she had walked several paces.

"No. Now you're being defensive," Alicia countered.

"And you're being a _brat_ ," Elyza shot back.

"You know what? Screw you," Alicia shouted before turning and marching the rest of the way down the aisle and off to some other corner of the store.

The ensuing half hour was the longest of Alicia's life. She had never know you could miss someone so much while being in the same building as them. After almost pacing a hole into the carpet, Alicia went in search of Elyza. She found her sitting in the children's books section, her pistol dismantled on the table before her. She was cleaning a piece of the gun so intently that it took her a few seconds to notice Alicia standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry," the brunette offered lamely.

Elyza took a deep breath and set the pistol piece and brush down. She opened her mouth, shut it again, then finally opened it once more, "I'm dyslexic." There was a pregnant pause. "Bookstores are pretty much my worst nightmare come to life." She kept her eyes fixed on the table as she spoke. "Walking around with you just now, I was absolutely terrified that you were going to ask me to read something. That's why I freaked." She finally brought her eyes up to meet Alicia's.

"Shit," the brunette mumbled. "Elyza," she rounded the table to stand behind the blonde and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry," she said again. "I had no idea. I -"

Elyza reached a hand up to cover the one on her shoulder. "It's whatever. I probably should have come to terms with it a while ago, but – hey! The secret's out: I'm not the perfect package."

"Still damn near close enough," Alicia said as she bent lower to nibble at Elyza's ear and trail kisses up and down her neck.

"Mmmm, you know," Elyza began, and Alicia always knew where things were going when Elyza had that tone in her voice. "You _do_ need to make it up to me for being a brat earlier." She turned her head to look at Alicia who just rolled her eyes. "Think this bookstore has an adult section?"

"Maybe," Alicia teased, "but we'll need to find one with lots of pictures."


	3. Chapter 3

So...this drabble got...shall we say "saucy"?

Saucy beyond the point of being post-able here. So if you want sin, you can read it on my ao3 account of the same name (but I think without a space).

Otherwise, stay tuned for your not so regularly scheduled drabbles.


End file.
